The Reason Why I Want To Die
by Sly Saki
Summary: I'm alive, yet... They aren't, ha Is this a joke? I can't handled it. [ Just Let Me Die. ] {Reborn Oc}
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This updates randomly!

Chapter 1

It is so cold.

The blood that came out from my body isn't warm either, I could only lay down on the stone-cold cement.

I held back my tears that try to come out. I looked to my right and saw my comrades dead next to me.

I

Don't

See

Anything

Right there... I've told a lie. I could still hear their screams, The harsh explosives that blew up near us.

I'm scared. I wanted to die, I want this to end quick. Yet, I couldn't die. It's my fault that I've killed them.

I closed my eyes and let the tears came down as my body went limp.

The breeze. I could feel the breeze, was this perhaps..? Heaven?

"Ah look! A young healthy baby girl!"

Huh? Wait a minute? Hold up! This is heaven right, right?

"Well, isn't she sweet."

I opened my eyes and saw two big head that I've never seen before. I could only observe them.

"What should we call her?" A man with black hair and orange eyes said with a small smile.

"Ah... How about Chouko?" The brown hair woman suggested.

The man seems to be in deep thought until he nodded his head, "Chouko Fujiwara..."

I've frozen. I heard my name that they've named me, ha~ how ironic. To have named me the same as my last life.

That's right, in my last life I was also called "Chouko Fujiwara".

The irony this name has. It seems like I'm still going to be born as a Fujiwara.

"It has a nice ring with it, doesn't it?"

The man nodded and gingerly picked up Chouko. He looked at Chouko's face and his face brighten up.

"Ah look! Darling, she likes the name!" He shouted at his wife, as he tries to hug his wife.

It seems like he mistaken Chouko face to be happy, her face actually shows disdain to her name.

His wife rushed towards her husband, and squealed, "Kyaahhh! Look how cute she looks!"

* * *

Three Years Later

I sighed at my parents that surrounded me with homemade "outfits".

It seems that my mother is called Hisano Fujiwara and my father is called Hirohito Fujiwara.

I grabbed the book that I have with me and crawled slowly towards my room.

While the couple bickered at who wears which, Chouko was already gone.

I stood up and took a step to only fall straight towards my face. 'Ow! That hurt.'

At first, I've wobbled and I got the hang of walking up straight. I smiled softly at the accomplishment.

I was at the front of my room and opened the door to my room. And I've closed it once again once I'm inside my room.

"Efww~ Hak guss nass, mama in papa aruguus."

I smiled to myself and opened the book to read about medical stuff (that sucks).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I'm 7 years old. The thing was that I can't get out. The house was clean, we weren't even rich nor poor. I can't help but feel that something was off.

When I've told my parents that I want to go out of the village, they've freaked out and lecture me about how dangerous the outside world was. It was as if they're scared of something.

But one day, When I got out of the house the village was abnormally quiet usually it was normally loud and people will flock the marketplace.

I could hear a loud bang and it seems as if blades were cutting the trees, the noise doesn't seem to be too far from the village.

I didn't know what the heck I was doing but I walked towards the direction where the noise was at. It was to say... it's quite dumb of me.

As I saw the scene in front of me, my tears came down. It's not because of fear but I saw my former friends, fighting each other.

The symbols on their backs were different, it's as if they're fighting to the death. I could hear them say, _You damn Uchiha_ and _Shut up Senju trash!_

It's as if I don't know them anymore, they should've regained their memories back right?

I took a step back away from them, _Shikkk_. I stepped on a branch. They've stopped fighting and threw a weird looking knife at me.

"Whose goes there!" They both shouted at the same time.

I've dodged it by instinct. Perhaps it was my past life instinct, or it may not be. I breathed harder and ran.

I've run as if there was no tomorrow. The tears were coming down on full force, I've tried to wipe them away but it's still coming down.

But suddenly I got stabbed, by my former friend- no she's my enemy now. I couldn't avoid the disaster and I saw...

The village was in flames. I was dying, They both stopped what they're doing. I dropped to the ground, with blood coming out from my wounds.

It didn't stop bleeding, I've screamed but no voice came out. She crushed my throat.

"Urk!" I've thrashed around from the pain from my wound.

"You. Should just die and _never_ tell anyone about this. Fufufu~" The lady threaten me.

Ah... I see. They have an alliance with the bandits and the _Uchiha_ rushed in to prevent it, but he's already too late for that.

"You! Senju trash! How dare you killed an innocent child!" My friend- the guy shouted at the woman.

She smirked, "So what? It's not like she's going to ever live." She kicked my body, I have tried to withstand the pain.

He scowled made weird signs with his hand, _Fire Techniques: Fireball Jutsu_.

A fireball came at her and she screamed, _"Water Techniques:_ _Water Barrier_ _Jutsu_.

I've looked in fear as I'm in the middle of the two magic/Jutsu came at me in both ways.

I moved...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I've woked up to a room that reeks of medicine. The rotten wood that surrounds me was breaking, and the door opened.

"You're awake, it seems."

I looked up to see an old lady with a small bucket with her. I've tried to speak with her, only my mouth moved but no sound.

"It's useless, you don't have a voice anymore."

The old lady put the bucket down. She looked at my pitiful form and then shook her head with pity.

"At this rate, no one will take you in. They wouldn't want a useless girl with no voice and a burned body with one leg broken."

I looked down with regrets, _It's my fault_ , I've thought. When a sudden thought appeared in my head, _What happened-_.

"You were only at that place," The old lady hollow eyes peered into me, "No one was there, the village was burned. Not a single corpse was found."

My body jolt from the shock, tears swelled up from the corner of my eyes. _Did they? Did they die?_

"Impossible."

It was as if she could read my mind. The old lady mouth twitch, She then pulls the towel out from the bucket. She proceeds to wipe my body clean.

"I pity you girl. I pity that you might not find true love."

It hurts, the burn marks still hurt. I knew that I didn't dodge it in time, the fire still hit me. After the old lady was done, she walked out of the house.

With determined eyes, I moved out of the bed. I tumbled down from the pain from my leg. I didn't make any sound as I stood up again.

 _Please, I beg you, just stand up_. I stood up with heavy grunts and groans, I walked slowly to the door but stopped to have seen the mirror.

My voice hitched.

I saw... my own body. The burned mark reached down to half of my body, the dark blue/purple color on the right of my foot was gashed and throbbing.

I don't have a body of a human, it doesn't look normal. Scared of myself, I ran out of the house.

I ran and ran and ran. My foot throbbed from the pain and the sudden rush of blood going to my head and foot.

-splash- I've stepped on to the mud and tripped. I finally looked up to see a big tree - no a majestic tree.

"I-I."

I grabbed on to the branch.

"Wha- m' I sur' to d- now..."

I've spoken in broken words. I couldn't speak any more than this.

Nobody can understand me.

* * *

3 years later

I've been in this forest for quite a long time. There were no living beings in this forest only me. My senses have sharpened.

I could sense many things, and smelled a lot of odors. I can hear a lot better than before. It was abnormal, I can tell it's not normal.

But one day, I sense 3 living being entered the forest. Their color was different, I didn't know how to describe it but the one running away have a warm orange and red color.

While the one chasing, they both have the color brown which felt cold. I didn't move from my spot, yet I have this feeling of unease. From what I'm sensing, they've stabbed the person with a weird looking energy shape knife.

The person didn't dodge. The person took the hit and bleed. The two people surround that person, they didn't do anything and disappeared.

When I couldn't sense the two cold brown colors anymore, I moved towards the direction of the warm color. The color wavered for a few moments and it looks like it's going to fade away.

When I finally reached near the person, it seems like it was a he and have a symbol of a fan just like my former friend has on the back of his shirt.

I gulped the remaining saliva and grabbed in gingerly with both arms. I turned him over and slowly walked to my hut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I cooked for the sleeping boy that's been asleep for months. Today I have felt that he'll wake up today, I grabbed the tomato looking plant and the boar that I've finished skinning.

The aroma of cooked meat filled the air, the boy moved from his spot and groaned in pain. I stared at him until his eyes fluttered.

"Urgh..." The eyes fully opened revealing deep black eyes. "Who are you?" The boy asks me.

I opened my mouth and close it. No sound can be heard. The boy seems to have noticed my throat and burns, he stared at me with unnerved eyes it's as if he's unsure what to do.

It's as if his eyes could see the deepest part of me. I shook my head and handed him the cooked fish, he took it cautiously.

I grabbed a small stick and wrote- _What is your name?_ The boy looks at the word in surprise. He thought for a moment before saying his name.

"Uchiha..." He muttered, "Izuna Uchiha..." He bit the fish with his eyes closed. My eyes widened from the shock. I wrote another sentence in a flash.

 _Then who were those people that tried to hurt you?_ Izuna's eyes narrowed, he presses his mouth and sneers, "Why should I tell you?". I looked down with a flushed face, 'Right... as if he would tell me." I thought.

 _Are you going?_ He stared at me and nodded. I frowned at the thought of him leaving right now, I'm not even cooking the boar with the tomato. I shook my head and pointed at the cooking food.

Izuna raised one of his eyebrows, "You want me to take the food with me?" I nodded with chubby cheek. His eyes widened in shock before returning to normal.

I moved from my spot to flip the boar and move the tomato. Izuna followed my movement with his black eyes, I didn't see his stared as I hummed in happiness.

Izuna smirked at my clumsiness as I tripped from thin air.

 _After a few hours_

I gave him the food and some brand new clothes- well not "give" but mostly shove it at him. Izuna thank me silently and walked away until he ran with fast speed.

* * *

"Are you saying you can't find Izuna?!" Madara shouted at his clan member. The clan member nodded their head slowly. Madara glared at them and told then to get out.

As they ran out of the room- a woman appears at Madara door. "Hohoho~" She laughed and seductively walked towards him.

"I heard news~" She chuckled, "Izuna is already here honey~" Madara perked up and ran pasted her, she was shocked to find that Madara didn't care about her.

She clicked her tongue and muttered, "Damn! Why didn't the Senju I hired killed Izuna!" Her pretty face turned ugly.

* * *

Izuna talked to a few clan members and saw Madara walked to his direction. Izuna says his farewells and walked to Madara, "Hello brother."

Madara stared at Izuna and said, "What happened? Why do you have that scar on your hand." Izuna looked down and chuckled lowly as he shook his head.

"As expected, brother. I can't hide the truth from you."

"Follow me to the yard."

They both walked to the yard.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Thank you for reading this far dear readers! Anyways to clear up a misunderstanding, Chouko doesn't watch Naruto although anime was popular in Japan, she doesn't have time to watch anime. Chouko is a salary woman and the building that she worked in... you'll know in the future or in 30 more chapters.**

Chapter 5

"I see..." Madara muttered, "So you were ambushed." Izuna nodded his head and whispered something to Madara, his eyes widen in shocked but he soon recovered.

"Fine." Madara sighed tiredly. Izuna smirked as if he won, 'She'll be repaid.' So did Izuna thought. The two were smil- no smirking which was rare. The woman that was in the room with Madara happens to chance upon them.

She bit her lip in anger, she wondered what did Izuna said to Madara. She hoped that Izuna didn't say anything about the assassination.

Oh was she wrong? "Miss...?" A voice said to her, she jumped from the presence that appeared behind her. The woman gasped as she turned around, "Hi-Hiro? Oh, thank gosh! You scared the living daylight out of me!" She muttered loudly to him.

Hiro looked at her and handsomely smiled, "I see... Miss Rei." He walked away from her and waved good-bye. Rei nodded her head rapidly with her heart pounding fast.

Rei averts her eyes and looked at Madara and Izuna but they're already gone. 'Huh?' She thought as she looked in shocked, "Where did they go?". She sighed and walked away from the yard.

* * *

I sat on the tree trunk while thinking about Izuna. I blushed as I giggled, remembering the awkwardness around him and I. 'I wondered how he's doing now?' I thought innocently.

I sighed and looked around before I remembered, "Aaah!" I screamed in horror. 'I-I-I forgot to tell him my name!' A tiny bead of sweats appeared on my face. I slumped onto my knee as I wanted to turn back time. I've jumped down the tree and rolled around in embarrassment, groaning while pulling my hair. After a couple of minutes rolling around on the dirt floor, I stopped and checked the food supplies. 'No used over spill milk.' I thought while pouting.

Then an idea came to me, I knew that I should get out of this forest and "communicate" more. I laughed at the silly thought but thought about it again, 'How silly, I can't even talk.' I sighed and packed up my stuff before getting out of the forest. I left the forest that day before _they_ came for me.

* * *

Hachiko Village.

That's the name of the village that I'm in right now temporarily, laughed all you want but it's the "nearest" town I've found. Well... not the nearest town but the 5th nearest town. Okay, okay, sheesh I'll tell some history about this town, apparently this town is related to the moon goddess Kaguya. I absolutely have no idea who the heck is "Kaguya" but the villagers look like people who are in the cult. It's quite scary if you were me.

Anyways, they said that I kinda resemble her. I freaked out for a moment, thinking that they'll kidnap me and claimed that I'm their so-called goddess. Thank goodness, they've told me that they won't kidnap me. But the thing was that the moon goddess Kaguya was a beauty, to be exact I'm not even an ounce as beautiful as the goddess. Of course, I told the villagers and the chief and they just laughed saying, "Oh... we know that you're ugly but the mark on your forehead looks like an eye. Our goddess has an eye on her forehead." Like seriously?

They really don't need to be **_THAT_** blunt towards my face. I rein in my anger for a bit but I was close to kicking their balls and socking their face, welp... I mean I can't hit them psychically but I can mentally hit them, right? I mean they have no right saying that to me, they're ugly themselves to. But going on, the Inn I'm in is called "Home Sweet Home" It kinda sounds scary and familiar. Nah, it's probably just a coincides, or FATE! Haha~ I shouldn't be laughing but I'm still scared for some reason.

That night, some dude tried to peek at me. I kyaa~ at them but he seemed to be the one shocked the most, the bath is an **_MIX_** bath so I was shocked (not a lot though) including him. We were about to file complaints (Although I couldn't talk) but everything seems to be resolved (I hope) when his "older" (?) brother came. It was the strangest thing that EVER happened to me in this lifetime. But in the morning I saw him again, let us say... it wasn't pretty.

"AHHH!" He and I shouted while pointing at each other.

It's a strange sight to see because the man always has a stern face every time he and I locked eyes together.

"Woman! You devil! What are you doing here!" He screeched at my face.

I blankly stared at him in surprise, before I raised my arms and shrugged. His face turned blue to green and lastly black, no it's a variety of colors in his face. I was impressed with the colors, it goes well with his gray hair and marks on his face or was it scars? Well not that I care, he's pretty handsome I have to admit but I have my own pride, no way in hell well I say something like that to anyone. They've got to be out of their minds, Oops I spaced out for a moment there.

Ahh~ The man is shouting curses at me, how fun! NOT... NO WAY IN HELL IT IS! HE'S ANNOYING!

"Mahh~ Mahh~," The older brother of the gray hair man coax, "Tobirama, she's just as innocent as you are." Tobirama turned his head towards his brother and pointed at me, "What do _you_ mean innocent? Have you seen her inhumane face?" My mouth dropped and I glared at him. If looks can kill he would've already been dead.

Its as if time was going in slow motion, my fist came in contacted with his face and he flew out the door. The face of his older brother was turned into a happy face immediately to a disbelieving face. I SWEAR I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED EITHER! It's a mistakeeeeeeee! The room was quiet if a single person moved there'll be noises. Of course, the owner came downstairs and found her door broken, I paid for it and left the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

'So that guy name is Tobirama...' I thought before rolling my eyes, how ironic, it's a great shitty name for a shitty person.

I walked on the road before reaching the next town. The town was in a remote area so people will have trouble finding it, I've found it weird that there was no one in that town. It's as if the villagers just vanished into thin air. I obviously ignore the tense air and went inside the town, however, a voice echo in ear _Don't go in_ I looked around me in shock.

In front of me, I saw a little girl in white kimono. The girl gives off an air of death and impurity, I shivered from the nether force that came out from her. She pointed at me and pointed to the exit it's as if she's telling me to get out quickly. However, it was too late. The village became a dark place and fill with tombstones of many people, 'Is this how many people that died here?' I thought in shocked.

I didn't even know what has happened to me as I knocked out from a powerful force.

* * *

I woke up from the horror and it took a while for me survey my area. I quickly got out from my daze and looked around with a serious look, the place I'm at has a murky aura that surrounds the place. The air was purple, almost mysterious. "So you're awake now, my child?" An old voice echo from the room.

I turned around and saw the aura has aired out, there stands a huge dragon throne with an old lady that wore ornaments on her, her majestic clothing was in bright gold.

Her aura was imposing, I couldn't stand up from the suffocating air. She said, "I've been waiting for you for quite a long time.".

"Me...?"

"Yes, you. Do you know I have to waste resources on you to find you?"

I lay there in confusion, I bowed my head and closed my eyes. I didn't know what I am supposed to do, was I suppose to be mad? Sad? Happy? or even feel fear? The thought swirled around me as it made my head hurt.

"Do you know who you are?" The old lady fans her face.

"I- do I? I really don't know." I muttered in silent.

The old lady stood up and walked towards me, her steps were soft yet so warm. It comforts me. "I'm sorry." She said while bending down to help me up, "I'm sorry for making you like this."

I gazed up and said in my head, " _What do you mean?_ "

"You can't fall in love with any of the people here in this world. If you do... you'll..." She didn't finish her sentence leaving me suspense.

I immediately shook off from her grip and looked at her with wide eyes, " _Why? Who are you to make me not fall in love with anyone here?!_ "

"Of course, I'm the one that sent you here."

My voice hitched in shock, I couldn't move and stared at her with tears while moving my hands to my mouth.

"I'm the one that controls love and disaster. I'm the Goddess of Disaster and Love, Lady Pele."

I stepped back and shook my head while saying no. I ran away from her and got out the room, My tears couldn't stop now... I've wondered who really killed me? It wasn't that man but the old woman? In front of me, I saw a field with a variety of flowers. The wind carried the petals towards the sky while my hair flew with the wind.

 _Remember, you **must** never fall in love with **anyone**_ , The voice echo in my head while I fell down, hopeless.

* * *

Tobirama P.O.V

I touched my cheek while frowning. "Mahh~ Mahh~" Hashirama tried to comfort me while laughing at me, "She just got you by surprised only."

I looked at my brother, "NO! Brother, you have GOT to believe me! I feel no chakra enhance on her hand yet she sent me flying!"I walked back and forth in the room while rubbing my hand on my chin.

"Oho! Now that's surprising." He said.

"Brother, we should find her and talk to her about it- no to see if she's a spy."

Hashirama shrugged his shoulders and didn't say anything while Tobirama looked apprehensive. He thought, 'Tomorrow, I'll try to find her.'

* * *

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE ANYMORE?!" Tobirama burst into anger as he slammed his hands onto the counter. Hashirama who was drinking his tea spit out his tea and ran towards his younger brother's side.

"Wh-what happened?" Hashirama hurried.

"Ekkkk! I-I-I'm so sorry but she left this morning." The woman stuttered.

Tobirama and Hashirama looked at each other and thought at that moment, they need to find her fast.


End file.
